


Smol Problems

by rambleonmywaywarddaughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambleonmywaywarddaughter/pseuds/rambleonmywaywarddaughter
Summary: It was all Sam’s fault and his unfair height advantage.





	Smol Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Prompt: It was all Sam’s fault and his unfair height advantage.  
> Word Count: 241  
> Pairing: Sam Winchester/Reader  
> Warnings: afraid of heights, implied smut

His hazel eyes danced with laughter, corners crinkled, as a smile lifted the right side of his mouth. His right dimple more prominent than his left. 

“It’s not funny, Sam,” you ground out between clenched teeth. 

He laughed harder, tears beginning to form in his eyes, leaning back in his chair.

“You could’ve asked me for help, Y/N. You did this to yourself” Sam snickered.

You pouted at him, lips pursing. 

“Hey, Y/N did you–” Dean stopped in his tracks. “What the hell are you doing up there?” he asked looking up at you perched on top of the fridge. 

“It’s your brother’s fault. He put the chocolate in the cabinet where he knew I couldn’t reach it. Well, I proved him wrong,” you stated triumphantly. 

“Yeah, and how’s that working out for you sweetheart? Enjoying the view from up there?” Dean chuckled. 

Now you were mad, “Look, asshats. Who is going to help me down?” 

Both brothers burst out laughing uncontrollably. “I can’t take you seriously when you’re perched on the fridge like a cat,” Sam said to you from his chair. 

You locked eyes with him, “Well then I guess this kitty is playing by herself tonight.” 

Sam sprung up from his chair and threw you over his shoulder before Dean had even noticed what you said. Your squeal of laughter echoed down the hall as Sam carried you off his voice growling, “We’ll see about that.”

 


End file.
